


The Rise and Fall of Theatre des Vampires

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand muses upon what the theatre used to be, and how far it had fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall of Theatre des Vampires

18th century  
Eleni pirouetted, every movement captivating, graceful. She gave the audience a glimpse of true perfection, without even having to say a word. When Nicolas’ eerie solo reached its climax the audience held their collective breath, and when her golden strings were cut and she fell dead to the boards they sobbed.  
Armand watched from the wings, captivated not by the performers but by the effect that they were having on the mortal crowd. Any vampire could mimic her elegant gestures or his expert technique, but their combined passionate brought out something innocent in this age of cynicism, and that was beautiful.

Now  
The laughter was loud and raucous, cruel and dripping with malice. There was no tension or tension, no suspension of disbelief, just a ghoulish delight in the suffering of another. They were watching some unfortunate young back street renter being stripped and humiliated, made an object of derision and scorn before being drained from multiple wounds.  
Armand turned his back on it. He wasn’t appalled so much as ashamed. Would his old master consider this art? He doubted it; this was closer to feeding time at a zoo, sordid and distasteful as any public execution he had ever witnessed.


End file.
